


7k ship week!

by Alistair_writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: 7K Ship Week 2021 (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_writes/pseuds/Alistair_writes
Summary: Varian has a set of nightmares. But something happens that irks him to the point of his own awakening.
Relationships: Donella/Ulla (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Nuru (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	7k ship week!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 7k ship week!!  
> Oh yeah, big TW for slight intrusive thoughts, blood, pretty angsty. Bad dreams turn to reality and all that jazz.

Darkness surrounded him. 

It was a pitch black darkness- scarier than the night terrors he usually dreamt of.

“Hugo…?”

No response. 

“Hugo?”

“ _Varian_.”

_Hugo._

The brunette took a step forward in the brisk darkness, right as he saw a faint silhouette in the distance. 

Taking another step forward towards the figure, a hand gently tugged him back.

——————

_“Let’s see how long the boy lasts.”_

_What?_

As Varian took a step forward, an overbearing weight seemed to have fallen on him. Those familiar, yet antagonizing chains weighed him down like lead. 

Time fell still around the boy, feeling the familiar sensation of the damned. 

_“You wanna feed him?” A voice echoed in the back, as Varian snapped his head back towards the source of the sound._

_The clicking of shoes got louder and louder with each step it took._

_“Not it. Didn’t you see the last time someone fed him? I hear he’s resigning after this week.”_

_“A shame. If only he was a better person.”_

_Shut up._

_The two guards laughed before Varian saw a plate skidding to his side. A “pst” broke the silence between Varian’s inner consciences in his mind._

_“Hey.” The voice hissed quietly, before clearing his throat, “I’ll let you out, sweetcheeks.”_

_Hugo-_

_It’s you._

_Varian’s head perked up, skidding to a stop , “yes.. yes! Quick, Hugo, unlock me. I’ll get you too.”_

_As Varian felt his chains start to unlock, his hands fiddled for a pin- bringing the small object to Hugo’s chains. Suddenly, a coarse hand went through Varian’s hair- tugging his strands as it made him stop mid-way._

_The brunette started to look up slowly before being harshly forced up by his chin._

_“_ _Did you do this to yourself?_ _”_

_“What?”_

_“_ _You can’t keep… doing this to yourself, Varian._ _”_

_“Yes I can.”_

_“_ _It’s breaking my heart to see you like this._ _”_

_Varian’s head bowed down, before closing his eyes._

_“_ _I helped._ _”_

_“Like HELL.”_

_“_ _ Why do you think I speak in the past? Open your eyes. _ _”_

_The brunette kept his head down before he looked up at the figure._

_“I don’t open my eyes.”_

_“_ _Why not?_ _”_

_“Once I open them….i won’t be able to close them again.”_

_“_ _Why do you refuse to see?_ _”_

_“I’ll tell you what I see… if you tell me what you see.”_

_“_ _I see you. I see them. All…of them. You have to stay awake, for fucks sake. Now tell me. What do you see, in your eyes of the damned?_ _”_

_“Blood.”_

_“_ _Whose blood?_ _”_

_As Varian looked up, all he saw was that same silhouette. It all became crystal clear to him._

_“Isn’t it obvious…? It’s yours.”_

As soon as those words left his mouth, he was awakened by a hellish, blood curdling scream. 

His own hand gripped a sword, as the other side was through Hugo’s body. 

He felt the blond violently thrash in his grip, letting his hard-labored breathing slow as the pain seemed to ease seemingly. Varian heard the older boy hack and cough up the phlegm-mixed blood on his face- letting the blood trail down his cheek. 

The blond’s glazed eyes widened in shock, before letting his body start to hover in the blade’s direction. 

A single tear went down Hugo’s face before letting his head fall back. 

“Sleep with one… eye open.” 


End file.
